SUFFERANCE
by lilinsane
Summary: Seijurou tidak akan pernah kehilangan Tetsuya. Apapun yang terjadi, meski itu berarti ia harus menentang takdirnya sendiri. [Twin!AkaKuro]


**_SUFFERANCEE_**

 _ **Twin!AkaKuro, Himuro Tatsuya.**_

 _ **Rate M untuk kata-kata kasar dan adegan tidak layak.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari dongeng Hansel and Gretel dan Rumpleitskin. Kuroko No Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**_

 _ **A story by lilinsane.**_

 _ **Warn:OOC.**_

* * *

Udara, gas bening tanpa bau tersebut kini seolah sangat sulit untuk dihirup. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar menghirup udara –meski pada kenyataannya, paru-paruku terasa sangat sesak. Tangan kananku kini mulai memerah karena genggaman tangan pria dihadapanku yang terlalu kuat. Kami terus berlari selama 1 jam terakhir dan jujur saja, kaki ku terasa akan patah jika terus memaksakan diri.

Seijurou terus menarikku tanpa merenggangkan pegangannya sedikitpun. Aku tahu dia lelah dan terus memaksakan diri untuk berlari sembari terus menyeretku –yang pada kenyataannya sangat lemah, aku tidak dapat berlari menyusulnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku bahkan terjatuh saat kami berlari melewati perkampungan kumuh, Seijurou menyadari aku tidak lagi mengikutinya saat sudah berada sekitar 500 meter dariku, bodohnya dia berlari kembali dan langsung menarik tanganku tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Sei-kun, aku lelah." Ujarku pada akhirnya, Seijurou melambatkan langkahnya hingga kini kami berjalan dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat. Ia menoleh kearahku lalu menatap tas ransel yang kubawa. "Apa itu berat? Aku akan membawanya untukmu." Seijurou hendak mengambil ransel yang kugendong, namun aku menepis tangannya sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Bawaanmu juga sudah sangat berat –oh! Ayo kita bersembunyi disana!" aku menunjuk sebuah rumah kosong yang tampak sangat mengerikan dari luar, jika pada keadaan normal, aku akan menjauhi rumah seperti itu –dengan cat yang sudah luntur; dinding runtuh yang penuh lumut; serta tanaman liar yang menjalar dimana-mana. Namun kali ini, rumah itu terlihat seperti surga bagiku.

"Baiklah, apa menurutmu ayah masih mengejar kita?" Seijurou menarikku untuk memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Aku menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan, sesaat kemudian aku menggeleng pelan sembari menghembuskan napasku lega. "Kurasa tidak. Astaga, nenek sihir itu benar-benar sudah mencuci otak Ayah." Aku mengambil senter yang berada di ranselku lalu menyalakannya. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan hati-hati, Seijurou sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku, dan kini aku yang memegang mantelnya dengan sangat erat.

"Seharusnya kita membunuhnya dari awal," ujar Seijurou dengan nada kesal. "kita jadi seperti ini karena dia!" tambahnya. Aku menghela napasku pelan lalu memegang lengan Seijurou; mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya.

Seminggu yang lalu, aku dan Seijurou tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Ayah kami dan Ibu tiri (aku bahkan tidak sudi memanggilnya seperti itu) kami, wanita sialan itu menghasut ayah kami agar mau mengirim kami ke panti asuhan –atau yang lebih parah, menendang kami dari rumah dan membiarkan kami tinggal di jalanan dengan hanya dibekali beberapa yen saja. Alasannya? Usaha keluarga kami memang sedang berada diambang kebangkrutan. Wanita sialan itu menghasut Ayah dengan mengatakan jika biaya hidup dan sekolah kami membuat kondisi keuangan keluarga semakin memburuk. Awalnya Ayah tidak setuju dan mengancam akan menceraikan wanita itu. Namun keesokan harinya, sikap Ayah pada kami berubah drastis.

Dia menjadi dingin dan sering sekali memarahi kami, aku dan Seijurou menduga jika itu semua adalah ulah wanita sialan itu. Dia melakukan hal gila untuk dapat menghasut Ayah dan menendang kami keluar dari rumah. Menyebalkan, licik, sialan, dia benar-benar wanita jalang yang tidak tahu malu. Tiga hari yang lalu, Ayah memarahiku karena biaya les biolaku yang bertambah mahal (padahal dia yang dulu memaksaku untuk mengikuti les itu!) Almarhum ibuku adalah seorang pemain biola yang terkenal, ayah bilang jika kelak aku akan menjadi seperti Ibu jika terus berlatih Dulu aku memang tidak suka waktuku untuk bermain bersama Seijurou berkurang, namun kini aku sadar jika aku sangat menyukai alat musik itu. Seijurou juga sangat menyukainya dan dia sangat hebat bermain biola, aku jadi ingin sehebat dia. Jelas aku tidak terima jika harus berhenti les, ditambah aku sering sekali melihat wanita sialan itu menghabiskan uang Ayah untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Siapa yang salah?

Kematian adalah hukuman yang pantas untuk wanita jalang itu.

Seijurou melihatku dimarahi oleh Ayah, dengan segera dia menghampiri wanita sialan itu dan memarahinya. Saat aku dan Ayah menghampiri Seijurou dan wanita sialan itu, kami mendapati Seijurou sedang memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah sembari tersenyum senang, dihadapannya terdapat tubuh wanita jalang itu dengan wajah yang sudah hancur.

"Tetsuya, Ayah, lihat! Aku sudah mengirim wanita itu ke neraka! Dia tidak akan mengganggu hidup kita lagi." Seijurou berseru senang, dia melempar pisau yang ia pegang hingga tepat mengenai dada wanita itu. Seijurou menoleh kearahku, wajah dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah, namun dia masih tetap tersenyum kearahku.

Reaksi Ayah mungkin diluar perkiraan Seijurou. Ayah sangat histeris dan hendak mencekikku, namun Seijurou sudah lebih dulu mendorong dan memukul kepala Ayah dengan vas bunga hingga pingsan, setelah itu dia menarikku dan menyuruhku untuk segera berkemas.

Sejak saat itu aku dan Seijurou menjadi buronan polisi, dan juga memutuskan hubungan kami berdua dengan Ayah.

* * *

 _She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

 _And finally drank away his memory_

 _Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

 _We found her with her face down in the pillow_

Aku membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan dan melihat Seijurou sedang tersenyum kecil kearahku, tangan kirinya memainkan rambutku, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Suaramu membuat mimpiku terhenti," aku terkekeh pelan saat mengucapkannya. "Sejak kapan aku tidur di pahamu?" tanyaku.

"Sejak 1 jam yang lalu, saat aku bangun aku langsung merubah posisimu. Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Seijurou balik bertanya, kini tangan kanannya beralih memegang pipiku.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan lagunya?" aku menyingkirkan tangan Seijurou lalu beranjak dan duduk disampingnya. Seijurou menoleh kearahku, ia tersenyum sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutku lantas menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali mendengar suaranya bernyanyi.

 _Clinging to his picture for dear life_

 _We laid her next to him beneath the pillow_

 _While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

 _Sing lullaby.._

Seijurou menghentikan nyanyiannya, aku menoleh kearahnya lalu memainkan rambutnya secara perlahan. " _We only have each other, Tetsuya. Don't ever leave me, okay?_ " gumam Seijurou sembari menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kuartikan. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

" _I promise you, Sei-kun._ " Ujarku sembari mengangkat jari kelingkingku, Seijurou tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jarinya pada jariku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Tetsuya." Seijurou menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundakku lalu kembali menoleh kearahku. "Apa kau tahu makna dari janji dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Dulu, ini berarti jika kau mengingkari janjimu, jari kelingkingmu akan dipotong," jelas Seijurou, ia tersenyum kecil kearahku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sembari menatapnya, Seijurou menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita tidak akan kehilangan jari kelingking kita, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. Aku dan Seijurou tidak akan pernah berpisah, apapun yang terjadi, kami akan terus bersama. Apapun yang terjadi, dimanapun kami berada, sebesar apapun masalah yang kami hadapi, aku akan selalu berada disisinya. Karena aku hanya memilikinya.

"Tidak, Sei-kun. Aku akan memotong jariku sendiri jika aku meninggalkanmu."

* * *

"Kenapa kita harus ke Tokyo? Bukankah -" Tetsuya menghentikan ucapannya saat Seijurou menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya –menyuruh Tetsuya untuk diam, karena selama beberapa menit terakhir –setidaknya saat mereka sampai di Tokyo- Tetsuya terus memasang wajah tidak suka. Shannon memasang ekspresi kesal sembari menghentakkan kakinya pelan.

"Uang yang kita miliki tidak cukup untuk pergi keluar negeri, Tetsuya. Selain itu kita juga pasti akan tertangkap jika keluar dari Jepang. Seharusnya kau sadar jika hidup kita yang sekarang sudah berbeda." ujar Seijurou. Tetsuya terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Benar, hidup mereka sudah berubah. Ayahnya pasti sudah melaporkan mereka ke polisi, dan tentu saja itu berbahaya bagi mereka. Sekarang mereka benar-benar merasa seperti seorang buronan. Menyedihkan.

"Kita berdua masih 15 tahun, kurasa akan ada panti asuhan yang dapat menampung kita. Setelah itu, aku akan mencari kerja dan kita akan pindah ke tempat tinggal yang lebih layak. Tidakkah itu menyenangkan, Tetsuya? Hanya ada kau, dan kakakmu yang tampan ini." Seijurou terkekeh pelan saat mengucapkannya. Tetsuya tersenyum lalu meraih tangan kakaknya tersebut. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan langkah perlahan sembari bergandengan tangan. Seijurou menggenggam tangan adiknya tersebut dengan sangat erat; seolah-olah ia bisa kehilangan Tetsuya kapan saja, dan tentu saja Seijurou tidak akan membiarkannya. Tetsuya hanya miliknya.

Tetsuya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Seijurou, sesekali ia menundukkan kepalanya saat orang yang melintas menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran sekaligus aneh. Dua orang bocah kecil dengan rambut mencolok berkeliaran ditengah kota Tokyo sudah cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melintas, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menatap Seijurou dan Tetsuya heran; memuji wajah mereka berdua yang memang mendekati kata sempurna; atau bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengejek mereka karena mengira mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih sesame jenis yang sedang kabur.

Seijurou menoleh kearah Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun juga, Seijurou dapat merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman yang kini mengusik adiknya tersebut. Seijurou meremas tangan Tetsuya, pria dengan rema baby blue itu menoleh. Seijurou tersenyum; mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja –tidak secara verbal, tentunya.

"Sei-kun, aku lapar." Kini Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat mereka berdua melintasi sebuah restoran. Seijurou menoleh sekilas kearah restoran tersebut lantas menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Uangnya sudah hampir habis untuk membeli tiket bus, bahkan ia saja tidak yakin akan membawa Tetsuya menginap dimana malam ini.

Selama ini, Tetsuya tidak pernah pergi jauh dari keluarganya. Ia bahkan tidak mempunyai satupun teman karena jarang sekali keluar dari rumah –bahkan disekolah pun dia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Dan kini, Tetsuya berada jauh dari rumah; mempercayakan segalanya pada Seijurou.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Aku rasa uang kita cukup untuk membeli roti." Ujar Seijurou sembari mencoba tersenyum. Roti untuk Tetsuya, dan Seijurou harus menahan rasa laparnya selama beberapa jam kedepan.

Tetsuya tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia melirik kearah restoran yang berada tepat disebelah kanannya. Terdapat beberapa pelanggan yang tampak sedang menikmati _pasta_ _, vanilla milkshake_ dan _bruschetta_ –makanan favoritnya. Tetsuya menelan ludahnya lalu menoleh kearah Seijurou.

"Ada berapa uang yang tersisa?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Cukup untuk kita berdua, Tetsuya. Jangan khawatir." Jawab Seijurou, sedari tadi ia mengikuti arah pandangan Tetsuya.

"Aku tanya padamu, berapa?"

"Jangan kha–"

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak," Seijurou mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya didepan dada, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan lantas kembali menoleh sekilas kearah restoran tersebut. "ya tapi aku tidak dapat membelikanmu makanan Italia ataupun vanilla milkshake favoritmu." Tambah Seijurou pelan.

Tetsuya menghembuskan napasnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali menoleh kearah kakaknya tersebut. Seulas senyuman tipis terukis diwajahnya.

"Kita beli roti saja, Sei-kun."

Seijurou tersenyum paksa. Ia tidak tega melihat Tetsuya yang mencoba mengalah padahal pria yang lebih muda beberapa menit darinya tersebut belum merasakan makanan sejak kemarin. Seijurou tidak tega, dalam hati ia mendoakan wanita yang telah membuatnya dan Tetsuya seperti sekarang sedang disiksa di neraka.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang tungkai melangkah perlahan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Apa ini? Ini apa?

HAHAHAHA.

Baiklah, sebenarnya ini fanfict lamaaaaaaa saya yang saya remake. Harusnya ini saya jadikan oneshot tapi saya ingin menambah konflik didalamnya jadi tidak akan seru kalau langsung tamat #halah

Fanfict ini saya harapkan tidak akan lebih dari lima chapter. Chapter pertama ini pendek, ya? Anggap saja ini pengenalan lol.

Ah iya, saya tidak janji bisa mempublish lanjutan fanfict ini dalam waktu dekat (paling cepat satu bulan) karena saya sibuk dan banyak fanfict lain yang belum saya lanjut. Hiks. Saya tahu saya author kurang ajar. Saya tidak pernah bisa focus pada satu hal –penyakit lama saya, ada yang tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?

Jadi… mind to review, please?

 _Regads,_

 _Sane._


End file.
